


Claustrophobia

by PsylanceSimons



Series: Venting [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsylanceSimons/pseuds/PsylanceSimons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata doesn't do well in crowds, and Akashi knows and respects this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia

Akashi knew Furihata was not good with crowds. He was especially aware when he would bring him over for balls and parties his father’s company would throw. 

Furihata would be a mess. He would stutter uncontrollably and shake the entire night. 

But Akashi knew this wasn’t the real Furihata. No, the real Furihata was always smiling and laughing. His shoulders weren’t connected to his ears and his eyes were less alert.

So right now, Akashi knew Furihata was nervous. He was shaking and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Akashi couldn’t help but feel bad. 

Shopping may have been Furihata’s idea, but Akashi was beginning to think it was just to please him. Akashi liked to shop – especially for Furihata – and that was no secret. But it seemed Furihata picked this activity just to please Akashi, and that would not do.

They were in a crowded mall – as it was the time of year when all these sorts of places were crowded. Furihata clung to Akashi’s jacket with a vice grip. He looked all around him and tried to not look like he was about to cry. 

It took Akashi all of ten minutes to realize Furihata’s discomfort. The rapid blinking, the tenseness in his shoulders, and the way he walked gave it all away. Akashi knew Furihata too well at this point. He should’ve realized he was only trying to please him with this little trip. Akashi felt foolish and upset. 

He grabbed Furihata’s hand and dragged him away. He made a small yelp as he was dragged away. Akashi zigzagged around the swarms of people. He could feel the grip on his hand tighten. Furihata tried to stay as close to Akashi as possible. There were just so many people. It was hard to breathe. They were all so close. It was claustrophobic even for Akashi.

When they were finally out, the wind hit them like a slap to the face. Furihata was panting heavily and was leaning on Akashi for support. 

He muttered under his breath, “Thanks.”

Akashi knew Furihata didn’t like enclosed spaces. He didn’t like so many people surrounding him. He didn’t really trust people in general. But he trusted Akashi, and Akashi trusted him with his life. He would always be there to help Furihata, in any way shape or form. 

And he would always be there for Furihata to lean on. He would always be there for Furihata to use as support.


End file.
